Sailor Moon: An Unnatural Phenomenon
As the episode starts, we find Serena, Raye and Amy in a huge park in the middle of the city. Amy tells them that she's friends with a gardener here called Mr Baxter and they all go to talk to him. When they find him they see that he is very angry and ask him why. Turns out the park is being demolished to make room for an office building so this time next week all the park they now see will be gone. Raye thinks about what she can do and tells herself that she'll talk to her grandfather about it and see what he can do. Meanwhile outside the Crown Arcade, Luna has arrived early for a Sailor Scout meeting. Seeing noone outside the arcade, she decides to cross the road and go in anyway but is almost hit by a truck! Luckily Darien who was out for his nightly jog leaps in front of the truck and saves Luna's life. Just then, Serena, Raye and Amy arrive. Serena yells at Darien to let Luna go and even though he explains that he saved her life she's still furious at him. Just then, Andrew comes outside and says hi to everyone. Serena is shocked to see that Darien and Andrew are friends and have known each other for a while. As soon as they come inside, Serena and Amy immediately start playing the Sailor V game. Raye decides to sit aside and talk to Andrew who asks her how she knows Serena. Raye says that they met at her temple on Cherry Hill. Andrew tells her that he heard that she's really good at karate and that Darien has been trying to get him to join his class at his college. Raye can't believe what she's hearing! She has something in common with Darien! She immediately begins scheming and strikes a dramatic pose on her stool while Andrew gives her weird looks. Suddenly she slips and crashed onto the floor grasping her head in pain. Meanwhile, Nephlite has located his latest human target, the gardener Mr Baxter! He walks up to him in the park and for the first time plants his energy symbol on his victim's body (usually it's on an object). Mr Baxter begins to feel the effects straight away and begins to control the butterflies in the park to use their spores to destroy the machinery that are destroying the park. Nephlite looks on as more and more energy is gathered through Mr Baxter's anger and the animals he's controlling. The next day, Raye is preparing herself for her seduction of Darien. While she waits for him to walk by she fantasises about bumping into him and he falling immediately in love with her. She wakes herself up and realises that it would never happen like that but gets ready as she sees him walking closer. Unknown to Raye, Serena and Luna are watching from afar and wondering what she's up to. Taking her shot, Raye runs around the corner in an attempt to bump into Darien but trips and faceplants herself. Adding insult to injury, Darien doesn't see her and actually treads on her head. Raye apologises but Darien keeps walking. She runs after him and starts a quick conversation with him about karate and getting take out and eventually wins him over. Serena is furious at this and tells Luna that they have to follow Raye as she's getting distracted from their mission. Raye and Darien eventually end up at Cafe Amigo and plan a date on a row boat in the park. Serena meanwhile has tricked Melvin into posing as her date and buying her a drink so they can go into the cafe and spy on Raye and Darien. Melvin thinks this is a real date however and romantically drinks out of the same drink as Serena, much to her surprise. Elsewhere, Luna and runs into Amy who's really upset over Mr Baxter. They both go to the park to find him but can't. Instead they see a man being attacked by squirrels with glowing red eyes! They both agree this is unusual and decide to find the other Sailor Scouts to investigate. They find Serena who transforms into Sailor Moon and together battle the monster that quickly removes itself from Mr Baxter's body. Nearby, Raye and Darien are enjoying a peaceful boat ride conversation about the park. Raye suggests that they both go look at the flowers but is a bit suspicious when Darien says that he likes roses. Could he be Tuxedo Mask? She doesn't have time to think about this though as Darien senses Serena transforming into Sailor Moon and begins to experience a massive headache. Suddenly a flock of birds flies towards them and overturns their boat. They both swim to the bank safe and sound but Raye, sensing something is wrong tells Darien that she has something she forgot to do and runs off. Raye transforms and finds Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury tied up in vines and Luna dazed by squirrels on the ground. She quickly uses Mars Fireball Ignite to free them. Tuxedo Mask then appears out of nowhere and throws a rose at the monster's forehead distracting it long enough for Sailor Moon to use her Moon Tiara Magic to finish it off. Later on in their civilian forms, Darien joins up with them in them and they all enjoy the natural beauty of the park. From behind them Melvin appears and asks Serena what she wants to do next on their date. Serena is incredibly embarrassed and refuses to admit that she's on a date with him. Amy, Raye and Darien all tease her and tell her that it looks like a date to them!